1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tobacco substitute which has a tobacco flavor, but contains only an extremely small amount of nicotine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As conventional tobacco substitutes there exist materials which are simply plants, such as medicinal plants and the like, which are treated to remove the grassy odor and then dried. These materials have the drawback that the flavor differs from conventional tobacco and the average person cannot become accustomed to this flavor.